


Supercorp Dump

by CottonSpotten



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (mostly kara), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, i'll say which at the start urtgdrf6xduy, in most of them lol, no smut sorry i dont write that, some might not be very good sorry :pensive:, tags to be added maybe?? idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSpotten/pseuds/CottonSpotten
Summary: - NO LONGER BEING WORKED ON -just a place to dump all my supercorp stuff bc i write a lot (((unless i think the piece is too short then i might just post it on tumblr or not at all)))i take requests kind of???? sort of more suggestions i guess. if i like the idea and i have time and/or motivation i might write it





	1. Pink Kryptonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in february! so its pretty old. i'd like to write a longer piece w/ this prompt sometime.  
kara gets in contact with pink kryptonite (which makes kryptonians gay) & decides to go visit lena. she never actually gets there, tho, bc she gets too anxious
> 
> \- very short!  
\- lena isn't actually in it, just mentioned

Something felt odd. Not super odd, just a little odd. Kara had just done her usual, you know, saving the world thing. This time it was a major car crash. It was wild, but nothing in caparison to the stuff she'd seen. Lots of injuries but no deaths, thankfully.

Kara ignored the oddness she was feeling and took off with a smile and a wave to those who glanced at her. She soared through the sky, free with her thoughts for a short while. Except thinking wasn't something she did this time. Instead, she listened out over the city for someone in particular.

"Yes, of course," came the voice. Lena. Perfect. Lena was perfect- wait what? Lena was fine- good! A great friend, yes, but not perfect. Well, yeah, she was extremely pretty but- wait no. Kara shook her head. Lena was... cool, mhm.

Kara felt her heart-rate quicken as she got closer to L-Corp, but ignored it. Should she go home first? Get changed? No, she could find a room in L-Corp and use her super speed. Besides, going home would mean she'd have to wait longer to see her Lena- _her_ Lena? No, no, Lena was just a friend. Kara wasn't gay.

Kara literally stopped in the sky, blinking in confusion. Was she gay? No, she couldn't be. _Alex_ was the gay one. Kara was not gay. Yet, as she flew closer to Lena's building, her stomach felt all fluttery. She felt all excited but also anxious and scared and _woah_ so many emotions. Was she becoming human? Was that the odd feeling?

Kara spun around suddenly, feeling nervous. She shouldn't see Lena. Lena probably thinks she weird. Anyway, she couldn't get changed at L-Corp, what was she thinking? No way. She would go home. Yes, yes, home was good. Home was safe. Lena was safe too- shut up, I'm going home.

So she did.


	2. A World with No Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: "In a world with no law, why are you still on the good side?"
> 
> i wrote this in march so i dont fully remember what i was going for but i'm pretty sure this is an au where manchester black wins or something?? and slowly the world slips into chaos & there's no law enforcement or anything
> 
> \- lena doesn't know kara is supergirl

_ **Bang, bang, bang.** _

Kara flinched, snapping back into reality as loud, echoey gunshots rung in her ears. She blinked a couple of times, shaking her to head to try and get rid of the ringing, and then she was off, soaring through the sky at top speed towards where she had heard the sounds.

She landed with a _thump,_ narrowing her gaze when she realised there was no one there. It was empty. Well, as empty as it could get. There were bodies littered along the streets, and the smell of smoke drifted in the breeze. Buildings were crumbling and burning around her, and the only sounds were the crackle of fire and a couple of voices in the distance.

"Supergirl, behind you!" a sudden, unrecognisable voice yelled from afar but it came too late. Kara fell to the ground with a shaky gasp as something pierced her back. There was definitely kryptonite in whatever just hit her.

Kara clenched her fists and attempted to stand and face her attacker, but her plan backfired as she instantly staggered back to the ground and a bullet with likely even more kryptonite in it was shot at her shoulder.

"Supergirl, Supergirl, Supergirl," she heard the dry chuckle of Manchester Black and managed to make out his shape against the dull blue sky. He was tossing something green up and down. Was that more kryptonite? Probably. Her vision was getting foggy.

"Manchester," she hissed out in pain, feeling the kryptonite still weakening her. She forced her head to stay upright, casting a furious glare in what she assumed to be Manchester's direction. "I'll... I'll stop you," she wheezed.

Manchester let out a sound of disbelieve, strolling over to her. He shoved her over by the shoulder so she was left just laying on the ground defencelessly. "Good luck with that," he scoffed, staring down at her.

Kara attempted to lift up and hand and grab onto him, but her arm hardly moved. She fought to keep her eyes open, but slowly they fluttered closed, and her vision went completely black. She heard the muffled sound of what was probably another scoff from Manchester before everything faded.

* * *

Kara's eyes shot open and she tried to sit up quickly, already clenching her fists, but a hand was placed on her chest and it pushed her down easily. Yeah, the kryptonite definitely hadn't worn off yet. That might be a slight issue, especially since her vision was still blurred.

"No- don't do that," came the sharp voice of... Lena? Was she thinking straight? Heh, well, no, she couldn't do that, not with Lena around. _Shut up,_ she told herself sternly.

"You're not strong enough yet." Yep. That was Lena. That was probably a good thing but Kara wasn't exactly sure who she could trust anymore.

"Where am I?" she croaked and then winced at the weakness in her voice. _This is just going fantastic._

"My lab, Supergirl. You're safe here," Lena... smiled? Kara narrowed her gaze ever-so-slightly as her vision began to clear. Oh, yeah, wow! She was smiling! "Don't worry," Lena's voice was maybe a little bit _gentle_ as she spoke.

"ThANk youu," Kara cringed as her voice cracked _badly,_ but at least she could sit up now. She stared at Lena, clearing her throat and trying again, "Thank you, uh, Ms. Luthor," she grinned maybe a little too wide.

Lena gave her a look. "Did you hit your head?" she laughed just a little. "Or you just feeling extra polite?"

"Uh- right- I just- I'm fine-" Kara spluttered, flushing. Why did she say that? 'Ms. Luther'? Since when? "Thank you, uhm, Lena," she corrected, looking down.

Lena pulled a chair over, chuckling. "It's fine, Supergirl," she hummed, sitting down. After several moments of silence, her expression turned serious. "I just... I have a question."

Kara glanced up at her, cocking her head. "Mm?"

A couple more moments of the same silence. "This is a world of no law... Why are you still on the good side?" Lena eventually asked. The question hit Kara harder than she'd care to admit. Lena was.... right. The world had no law now, what was she even fighting for?

"Well- I could ask you the same question," she retorted a lot more defensively than she should have. Kara winced again, this time because Lena rose an eyebrow.

Her... friend? (Kara wasn't sure what they were anymore) stood up slowly, pushing her chair back. "I think you know the answer to that, Supergirl," she replied coolly, turning away to work on _something._

Kara winced for maybe the 100th time. "Sorry- Of course, I do-" she stammered awkwardly, slowly getting to her feet. She was just slightly taller than Lena, but it somehow made her more comfortable. "Anyway, I should get back to what I was doing. Leave you be," she said with more confidence now, beginning to walk away.

Lena grabbed her wrist and she froze. Literally physically _froze._

"No way," Lena told her. And somehow those words were enough to keep Kara from going. Somehow.


	3. Please Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another old piece! wrote it in late march. im not proud of it at all but i dont hate the concept
> 
> it's an au where alex is captured and kara starts acting super out of character (bc she's just. really upset). actually the start of an evil!kara au i had but i never went further w/ the idea
> 
> \- pretty short  
\- cursing!  
\- lena finds out kara is supergirl. well sort of? it's hinted at  
\- kara hurts lena (shoves her really hard)

_Bang._

Kara tensed, turning her back to the sound.

_Bang._

Kara closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. _Shut up._

_Bang._

Kara covered her ears, almost shaking. _Shut up, shut up, shut up._

"Kara?" It was Lena. Fuck. Of course it was. "I know you're there."

Kara clumsily stood up, dropping the bottle she was holding. It hit the ground loudly. Ugh. She stumbled towards the door, throwing it open. "Hey."

Lena threw her arms around her, letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Kara," she breathed. "I'm so sorry."

Kara shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, thanks," she muttered, pushing Lena away and wandering back to the couch. She didn't sit, though. She just stood there awkwardly.

"James told me what happened."

Oh.

"How you almost threw a bottle at him."

No, she had heat visioned him and only just missed.

"So he left."

That part was true.

Kara cleared her throat. "I was... am... upset."

Lena smiled gently. "I know, Kara," she murmured. "I'm so sorry about Alex."

Kara froze when she heard her sister's name. Was she going to cry? No, she'd be- nevermind, nevermind, nevermind. Quite suddenly, her tears just _started._ They weren't bad yet, though. She was fine.

"You should go," Kara said in the shakiest and least assertive voice possible. But it was genuine. She didn't want to hurt Lena, not like what she almost did to James.

Lena shook her head slowly. "Hey, no, you need someone."

Kara could _feel_ her emotion rising which wasn't great. "Lena, please. Leave."

"I'm not leaving you alone, Kara." Why was she so stubborn?

"_Lena,_" Kara hissed, her tears beginning to flow. No, no, no. If she got too emotional she'd break. And sometimes that was okay but right now it wasn't.

Lena reached out her hand to touch Kara's arm. "Kara, I'm-"

"I said leave me alone!" Kara yelled, shoving Lena harshly. Too harshly. Way too harshly. Lena went flying across the room, landing with a loud thump.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

_ **Fuck.** _

Kara stared at her friend in silence. And Lena stared right back, now shaking. "Kara, you-" she started to gasped, but cut herself off. She staggered to her feet, meeting Kara's gaze briefly.

And then she was gone. Right out the door.

Kara crumbled onto the couch, shaking and sobbing. She had given up. Alex was gone. Her sister was fucking gone. There was no point anymore.


	4. I Need a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Lena knows Kara is Supergirl but Kara doesn’t know that Lena knows. They go out for a Karaoke night and Lena goes up to sing ‘I need a hero’ by Bonnie Tyler but changes all the pronouns while looking Kara dead in the eye  
\-- xkaradanversx on tumblr
> 
> somethin i did in april
> 
> \- lena knows  
\- minor cursing

Karaoke Night: the best night of the week. The music was loud, the crowd was cheering, and some guy was singing _Counting Stars_ on the stage. Kara was unfortunately not drunk due to her resistance against alcohol, but she sure was acting like it. So much so that apparently she was too busy (loudly) encouraging Alex to get up and sing to notice Lena hop onto the stage.

“Your girlfriend’ss gettin’ up on stage,” Alex told her, interrupting her sister, who flushed and retorted defensively, “She’s not my girlfriend!” But, still, she turned to look at Lena, who was watching her with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

“This song goes out to someone very special,” Lena practically announced, her voice ever-so-slightly slurred which was weird since this was Lena. Alex whispered something like “gay” in Kara’s ear but Kara ignored her, her attention on Lena.

Lena cleared her throat as the beat started and Kara almost instantly felt dread (which was probably a bit delayed). And then… Lena began to sing, and Kara wasn’t going to lie, she was pretty (really) good.

_“Where have all the good women gone and where are all the gods?”_ she sang. Kara narrowed her eyes just a little. Did she say women? _“Where’s the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?”_ Lena continued, casting Kara the quickest glance.

_“Isn’t there a white knight upon a fiery steed?”_ A small smile had begun to creep up Lena’s face; she was clearly having fun. Which for some reason made Kara worried. It shouldn’t have, but she had a bad feeling about this. _“Late at night I toss and I turn, and I dream of what I need!”_ Lena rose her voice and wow, she was good.

_“I need a hero,”_ Lena spun around to face Kara, smirking at Kara’s reaction. _“I’m holding out for a hero til the end of the night,”_ she continued. Yeah, Kara’s heart probably just skipped, like, five beats. She sort of wished she were drunk right now.

_“She’s gotta be strong, and she’s gotta be fast. And she’s gotta be fresh from the fight.”_

She. She, she, she. _**She**_. Kara was freaking out, just a little bit. What the fuck was happening? Alex was staring at Kara with the biggest grin, but it would never, ever, beat Lena’s amused expression.

_“I need a hero!”_ Lena basically yelled, laughing a little (yeah, she was drunk)._ “I’m holding out for a hero til the morning light! She’s gotta be sure, and it’s gotta be soon. And she’s gotta be larger than life!”_ She was still staring at Kara, who was blushing profusely.

Kara took the opportunity to take a breather after the second _“Larger than life.”_ She was freaking out for so many reasons. Lena was singing to _her_? It wasn’t even over yet! When Kara looked back up at her frie… at Lena, she was still gazing at her.

_“Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat,”_ she was singing, looking suddenly very excited. More excited than she looked before. The fact that was even possible scared Kara. _“It’s gonna take a Supergirl to sweep me off my feet.”_

Holy shit.

Kara froze, not even managing to look away. Supergirl? Did Lena know? No, no, Kara had never told her. There was no way she knew. No fucking way. She stared at Lena, who was now up to _“I need a hero!”_ again.

And Lena gave her the tiniest, most unnoticeable nod, but it was enough for Kara to feel sick. How did she know? Her thoughts raced. Someone must’ve told her but Kara couldn’t figure out who. So she dropped her gaze. She couldn’t look at Lena anymore.

She felt Alex place a hand on her back comfortingly. Even in her drunken state, Alex knew this was big. Hopefully, she didn’t go all “DEO style” on Lena in defending Kara (she’d done it before). That would probably make everything worse.

Lena was still singing, but Kara was hardly listening. Her heart was beating so fast she was surprised nobody had noticed yet. Almost every other sound was drowned out by her anxious thoughts. The loudest one being _how_?

When the music stopped, Kara got up fast enough to make herself dizzy. She cautiously made her way over to Lena, who had jumped down from the stage. They were both fully aware of the situation and silently agreed one the same thing: _We need to talk, let’s go._

Kara gave Alex a quick glance, shaking her head at her sister. It was definitely necessary. Alex looked just about ready to get up at have a “chat” with Lena. She watched the two like a hawk as they exited the bar.

As Kara walked out into the cool night, she didn’t turn to face Lena. “You know?” she asked, somehow managing to keep her voice steady-ish.

“Yeah, I know,” Lena chuckled a little, shrugging. “And before you ask, no one told me. I figured it out all on my own through little things.”

Kara very slowly turned to face her. “You’re not… angry?” she asked quietly; too quietly. She hated how nervous she was. But she was. She kinda felt like she was gonna throw up.

“I was for a while,” Lena admitted, shifting. She glanced up at Kara with a weak smile. “I’m not anymore, though. I had some time to think, realised why you didn’t tell me, decided you could just let me know in your own time.”

“But…?” Kara mumbled.

“Tonight came up and I couldn’t keep it in anymore,” she chuckled again, this time it was more genuine. “I wanted you to know that I know.” She stepped closer to Kara, grabbing her hand. “And that I’m okay with it.”

Kara stared at Lena for several moments. And then, despite not being drunk, very impulsively leaned forward and kissed her. Lena flinched back in alarm, letting go of Kara’s hand. “Kara-” she gasped.

“Sorry!” Kara yelped, pulling away. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. Sorry, sorry. I just- I’m- I-” she was cut off as Lena connected their lips again, shutting her eyes. “It’s alright,” she smiled once she had pulled back.

Kara stared down at Lena with a content grin, letting out a small sigh. “So, uh,” she started carefully. “You promise you aren’t mad?”

Lena laughed. “I’ll only promise that if you promise to take me flying sometime.”

Kara let out a small snort. “Fine!” she scoffed. “I promise.”


	5. Facing Her Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in late may!!
> 
> inspired by a conversation i had w/ my best friend. lena forces kara to uses her powers while she’s kara (not supergirl) in a kind of “facing her denial” way (something like that lol)
> 
> kinda content warning tho: lena purposely falls off a building (probably l-corp or something) and it’s not at all in a suicidal way but it could be perceived in that way given the context. but !!! i promise its not ahah
> 
> \- lena knows  
\- cursing
> 
> i reeeaaally overused the word "dark"

Silence. That was all Kara could hear right now. Complete silence. She _hated_ it. It reminded her of being in that spaceship when she was thirteen years old, all alone. But even then she could hear beeping. Here, though, there was nothing. Not even a soft, muffled voice coming from someone in another room having a meeting, or maybe on a phone call.

Kara stopped for a moment, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and listened out for something, anything.

A heartbeat. That’s what she heard. Lena’s, to be exact. It wasn’t slow, it wasn’t fast, it was just… Lena. The person who probably hated her the most right now. And also the person who Kara needed to talk to… right now. Heck.

With another deep breath, Kara wearily pushed open the door to Lena’s office. “Lena?” she called cautiously, scanning the room until something caught her eye. Lena standing on the balcony. She had her back turned away from her, but Kara knew that she had noticed her the second she stepped into the room.

Kara anxiously shuffled forward, pausing at the doorway. She stood there in silence for at least two minutes, before Lena finally spoke, “You gonna stand there all night?” Her voice wasn’t friendly, though. It sour and _mean_, the kind of voice most people expect to come out of a Luthor. She turned to face Kara and the pure… _darkness_ that just rested on her face hurt Kara more than anything _anyone_ could ever do to her.

Kara tried to laugh, she did. Even just a quiet, nervous laugh would’ve done, but nothing came out. So she just smiled weakly, though there was none of her usual sunshine in it. It was just cold and dark and sad. She stepped forward slowly, stopping abruptly somewhat in front of Lena. “Hey,” she managed hoarsely.

Lena didn’t respond for a while. She just turned away, staring over the city. Kara stood next to her, keeping a much-more-than-safe distance between them. She looked at all the windows and thought about all the people behind those windows. Each of them was like a little light. She almost told Lena this but decided not to.

“Why did you come here?” Lena’s voice took her by surprise. It was still bitter and dark. Like dark chocolate. But the really, really bad kind.

“I thought you could use a friend,” Kara offered after a brief pause.

“_Friend_?” Lena spat out the word venomously. She glared at Kara, gaze like fire. Dark, angry fire that destroyed everything in its path. “You really have the fucking audacity to lie to my face for, what? Two years? And then come here and call yourself a _friend_.” She took a step towards Kara and Kara stepped back. “I’m sorry–” she started.

“‘_Sorry’_?” Lena scoffed. “Fuck you, Kara. Or should I call you Supergirl?”

“Kara’s fine…” she murmured very, very softly. She finally averted her gaze and instead just stared at her feet. “I just wanted to say I’m… I’m so sorry, Lena, I never meant to hurt you. I…” She looked up and froze. “…Lena, what are you doing? Lena!”

Lena ignored her. She leaned back on the balcony with her eyes closed. She was smiling. It wasn’t a kind smile though. It was cruel and wicked and… _dark_. Then, before even Kara had time to react, she pushed herself backwards, letting herself fall off the building.

Without even processing what just happened, Kara swooped down after her, quickly grabbing onto Lena and pulling her close. “Lena–”

“Fuck you,” Lena said. Just _said_. There was no emotion in her voice. It was just dark. Her voice was dark, her eyes were dark, her expression was just… dark. It hurt Kara more than even kryptonite could. It _stung_. She finally felt tears forming in her eyes when she put Lena back on the balcony.

Lena started to walk away. She didn’t even look at Kara. But perhaps that was better. Seeing the pure hated in Lena’s eyes was worse than not see them at all. Lena didn’t say anything until she was at the doorway, where she finally stopped and very, very slowly turned to face Kara. “Go,” she ordered flatly.

Kara blinked. “What? No. I’m not going. What if you do something like that ag–”

“I won’t.”

“But what if–”

“Go!” Lena yelled, eyes finally betraying her emotion. And oh, it _hurt_. It wasn’t like fire anymore, it was ice. Cold, dark ice. “Get the fuck out of here, Kara, but I have to force you out,” she hissed, shutting the door.

Kara flinched. She knew what that meant. Lena did too. They both knew Lena wasn’t scared of her or using whatever she had against her. Kara stared at Lena for a second. Lena stared right back. And then, with a tiny nod of her head, Kara took off.


	6. First Meeting (Royal AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in may!! its kinda old but i just found it again!!
> 
> royal au!!!! hell Yes. i love this au im totally gonna explore it more one day. lena is a new queen, trying to prove she's not like her family. kara hasnt changed much (still supergirl, still a reporter, still a deo member) but !! in this the deo has been trying to take down the royal fam for ages (bc they were evil luthors)
> 
> oh its also heavily based off the scene where kara (and clark) first met lena in canon. also also i did zero research into how the whole "who gets to lead now" system works in a royal family before writing this which is my bad sorry lol
> 
> \- lena doesnt know  
\- cursing  
\- a lil bit short

Kara paused at the doors, taking a deep breath. This was actually happening. She was _meeting a member of the Luthor family._ Sure, she had met them (several) times before, but she was Supergirl then. It was different.

A guard gave her a sympathetic look. Or, what Kara assumed to be a sympathetic look because she couldn’t exactly see their face. Then the doors opened. For her. Which was honestly the most surreal fucking thing.

Kara stepped in cautiously. She didn’t like how nervous she was. She wasn’t meant to be nervous! This was part of her job! Facing the royal family to take them down! But for some reason when she was Kara she felt very small.

She kept walking, hesitantly lifting her head to look at the throne. There, Lena fuckin’ Luthor sat, expression revealing nothing. Kara’s stomach fluttered. Was she meant to bow? She never did when she was Supergirl, but _she wasn’t Supergirl right now._

When she finally reached the throne, she slowly started to kneel down. “You-”

“Don’t,” Lena’s quick snap startled her. “Don’t do that.”

Kara got to her feet immediately, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry-”

“Don’t apologise either; it’s fine,” Lena cut her off again. She stood up and Kara had to stop herself from gasping _because holy shit was she **stunning**._

No. No, wait. No, she wasn’t. She was a Luthor. She was evil. Bad. Bad, bad, bad.

“You’re here for CatCo, yes?” Lena asked.

Kara cleared her throat. “Y-yes,” she stammered. Dammit. “I am… My name is, uh.” Her mind went blank for a second. “Kara Danvers. That’s my name. I know that.”

Lena laughed. Like, actually laughed. And it was _amazing_. “Mm, and let me guess… You’re here to ask me how I’m settling in? Want to know if I have any _evil_ plans like the rest of my family?” She started walking closer to Kara. She was taller than her. Maybe because she was wearing heels. Kara had the urge to float just so she could be up higher than Lena, but that was an awful idea.

Kara cleared her throat again. “Do you…?”

Lena smiled. But this time it seemed crueller. “You wouldn’t be asking if my last name was Smith.”

Kara took a tiny step back. “N-no, maybe I wouldn’t,” she admitted. Which might have been a dumb idea. “But it’s… Luthor.” Saying the name out loud in front of Lena made her uncomfortable.

Lena laughed. It was short and small and cruel. Like the smile she gave Kara. Kara felt sick. Of course Lena laughed like that. She was a Luthor. Yet, when Lena spoke, her voice was quieter, “I was adopted when I was four, you know? The only person who made me feel welcome was Lex,” she admitted, turning away and Kara used the opportunity to scan the room with her x-ray vision. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Lena continued, slowly walking back towards the throne. “And then, when he became king, his reign of terror began. He continued his war on Superman but now he could do so much more.” Lena sat down. “So he... banned him from existing. The public was forced to hate Superman because that’s what Lex said.

“He destroyed this world…” she spoke bitterly, staring down at Kara. “When Lex was finally punished and put away for good, I swore to fix his mistakes. Lift the ban on Superman, finally end the corruption in my family.” She paused for a moment, carefully inspecting Kara. “I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can’t you understand that?”

Kara was silent for a couple of seconds. “Y-yeah,” she eventually nodded slowly, smiling weakly. Lena looked… satisfied. “Was there anything else?” she asked.

Kara shook her head. “No, uh…” she hesitated, glancing at the ground. “Queen Lena.”

Lena didn’t say anything. Kara tensed. Had she done something wrong? Oh no. She had, hadn’t she? She had fucked up, and now-- Then, Lena spoke, voice soft, “Just Lena is will do.”

Kara looked up at her in surprise. “O-okay,” she stammered, not really registering the grin that spread across her face. “Lena.”

Lena smiled, lifting her head. “Kara.”


	7. Detonation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first recent piece!! written in june
> 
> post reveal thing i wrote before the season 5 trailer came out. lena is in a building that's gonna blow up, determined to stop the bomb from blowing up, and kara has to save her
> 
> \- lena knows  
\- minor cursing

“Everybody out!” Kara yelled, hovering above the crowd. She watched the group of frightened people, her heart pounding. If she couldn’t get everyone out within the next couple of minutes, they were screwed. Gently touching to the ground, Kara started to nudge people forward. “Come on, come on,” she encouraged.

“What about Ms. Luthor?” someone spoke up. Kara froze.

“Ms. Luthor?”

The stranger pointed up, looking nervous. “She’s… she’s up there,” he stammered.

Kara felt sick. She stared at him, wanting him to just tell her he wasn’t being serious. But he didn’t. “I’ll…” Kara started, hating the way her voice broke. This wasn’t meant to happen. This _couldn’t_ happen. “I’ll go get her.” Without waiting for a response, Kara shot up, breaking through the ceiling.

She narrowed her eyes, scanning the building for her… business partner? Kara wasn’t exactly sure what they were anymore. Lena pretty much hated her. Kara shook her head, that didn’t matter right now. What mattered is that she needed to find Lena. Scanning the area again, a figure caught her eye: Lena.

Kara soared forward, clumsily landing in the room. “Lena!” she gasped, catching her balance. She hesitated for just a second, _was she meant to call her Ms. Luthor now? _She pushed that thought away. “Lena, we have to go.”

Lena kept her back facing Kara. “Scan the room,” she ordered flatly.

“What?”

“I said: scan the room,” Lena answered with more emotion, but it wasn’t nice. She slowly turned to look at Kara, her gaze icy. “I’m going to disarm the bomb.”

“No way,” Kara told her stubbornly, shaking her head. She reached forward to grab Lena’s hand, but Lena pulled away harshly. Kara frowned, taking a step closer. “Lena, let’s go, I’m serious.”

“And _I’m_ serious, Kara!” Lena now yelled, boldly facing her former friend. Kara flinched. She shouldn’t flinch, this was _Lena,_ and she was _Supergirl._ But for some reason when Lena looked at her like that- with so much hate- it _hurt._ “Scan the room,” Lena repeated.

Kara stared at her, studying her face for any kind of doubt. But there was absolutely none. With the tiniest of sighs, Kara slowly spun around, searching the room for the bomb. There it was; near the corner. “It’s over there,” she told Lena quietly.

“Break the wall,” Lena spoke with little emotion. Kara did as told. Breaking the wall was oddly satisfying, she’d admit. She stood back, staring at that stupid little bomb. “Are you sure?” she asked desperately at Lena started walking forward. There was still time to get out of here easily.

“I’m more than sure, Kara,” Lena muttered coldly. Kara winced. She used to feel comforted when Lena said her name, but now it just stung. There was so much bitterness behind her words every time.

Lena crouched beside the bomb, not giving much of a reaction when a monotone, robotic voice spoke, _“One minute until detonation.”_

Kara tensed. “Lena?” she asked quietly, feeling very small and useless. “Can I do something to help?”

Lena didn’t respond. She didn’t even look at Kara.

_“Thirty seconds until detonation.”_

“Lena?” Kara tried again, not managing to keep the panic out of her voice. She was met with silence again, but this time it seemed more annoyed.

_“Twenty seconds until detonation.”_

“Lena, please,” Kara whispered desperately.

“Shut up, Kara,” Lena finally spat, eyes narrowed in concentration. Kara flinched again.

_“Ten seconds until detonation.”_

“Lena, we have to go,” Kara pressed, placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder. Lena tensed but didn’t push her away this time. That was a good thing, right? “There isn’t time.”

“There’s always time,” was the only response she got.

_“Five seconds until detonation.”_

“Lena!” Kara rose her voice, fighting back tears.

_“Four seconds until detonation.”_

Kara pulled Lena towards her, probably more roughly than she should have. Lena tried to fight her but couldn’t do much.

_“Three seconds until detonation.”_

Kara brought Lena close, holding onto her tightly. Lena shoved her shoulder.

_“Two seconds until detonation.”_

Kara soared upwards with a deep breath. She felt Lena tense and finally cling on properly.

_“One second until detonation.”_

Kara felt the sensation of heat on her back but she ignored it. She kept flying- perhaps a little too fast- with Lena holding onto her firmly. She didn’t stop until she reached L-Corp, where she gently put Lena back down. She quietly hovered just above the ground, staring at her friend desperately.

Lena looked up at her for several long moments, her gaze revealing nothing. Then, eventually, she spoke, “Don’t do that again.”

“Do what?” Kara tried to keep the frustration out of her voice, but she couldn’t. Lena had hit a nerve. “Save you?” she flared, unconsciously hovering a bit higher. “You would’ve died if I hadn’t!”

“I don’t care!” Lena shouted, glaring up at Kara fiercely. “The building blew up and I could’ve stopped it! So I don’t give a shit if I could’ve _‘died._’”

“Well, I do, Lena!” Kara yelled, floating up a bit higher again. Lena took a small pace back, studying her, and Kara’s anger immediately faded. She dropped to the ground, lowering her voice, “Lena…”

Lena looked away, closing her eyes, but before she did, Kara thought she saw a flash of…. guilt? She took a step forward, frowning, “I’m sorry, I was just worried,” she mumbled. “I didn’t mean to hurt you or…” She paused for a moment. “Scare you.”

Instantly, Lena faced her again. “You don’t scare me,” she told her bluntly, showing hardly any expression once more. “Just…” She waved her hand. “Go. I don’t want to see you right now, Kara, or really at all.” Without another word, she spun around and walked inside. Kara didn’t say anything either, just shuffled her feet and then flew off with a tiny, uncomfortable wave.


	8. Spiderman Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its. the spiderman/upside down kiss but supercorp. that is all
> 
> content warning: harassment cause it’s based on the scene from the 2002 movie ofc,,, i'll link it below
> 
> \- lena knows

[here's the scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBpwrORhKWU)

* * *

Lena backed away slowly, heart pounding. She _tried_ to act calm, she did, but it was quite difficult to do that when three large men backed you into a corner in a completely empty alleyway. Usually, in this kind of situation, she’d just tase them (as you do) but they had taken her bag. And, somehow, because apparently, her luck was that bad, this was the one day she had decided not to wear her heels.

As one of the men got in closer, Lena instinctively kicked him in the crotch. Which was definitely a dumb idea but still worth it to see him flinch back in alarm. She would have laughed had the other two not roughly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. One of them pulled out a knife and waved it in front of her face. “Careful now,” he chuckled darkly. “Or I might mess up that pretty little face of yours, Lena.”

Lena would’ve found a way to punch him if someone didn’t beat her to it. She let out a startled gasp as the man holding the blade hit the wall and collapsed to the ground, the knife being thrown far in the other direction.

She hardly had time to register the fact it was Kara- or, well, Supergirl- who had helped her before the other man’s tight grip disappeared along with pretty much any trace of him. He was just… gone.

Lena looked around cautiously, noticing that the final man was laying on the ground, groaning in pain. With one last glance around, she quietly walked over to him and just… kicked him in the face. It was extremely satisfying.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had to save you, Le,” came Kara’s chuckle. Lena looked up to see her hanging upside down on the other side of the alley. She smiled and hurried over to her girlfriend with a sigh of relief. “It has.”

Kara grinned, looking quite proud of herself. Or, as proud as she could while hanging upside down. Her hair was a mess and covering her face, so Lena pushed it back. She ran her hand through it, a smiling tugging at his lips. “How is it always so… nice?” she mumbled. Her hair was so, _so_ soft. “Some weird Kryptonian thing?”

Kara laughed, shaking her head. “Surprisingly not,” she reassured her with a smile. Then her tone turned serious, “You sure you’re okay though? Those guys were pretty messed up,” she murmured softly. “Alex had to stop me from knocking the other one out when I took him to the DEO,” she added with a tiny smirk.

“Of course she did,” Lena chuckled, leaning forward. Her gaze softened. “But yeah, I’m okay… ‘cause you’re here,” she whispered, now very close to Kara. “My hero.” Then she connected their lips, feeling Kara smile. Lena ran her hands through Kara’s hair, shutting her eyes.

Eventually, Lena pulled away when she heard sirens in the distance. She let out a disappointed sigh, frowning. “That’s your cue,” she mumbled.

“It is,” Kara muttered, flipping around so that she was standing upright. Well- almost standing. She was actually hovering just above the ground. “You’ll be okay, right?” she asked anxiously as Lena fixed up her hair.

Lena smiled fondly, gently running her hands through Kara’s hair. “I’ll be fine,” she promised, reaching down to give Kara’s hand a squeeze. The sirens were far in the distance now, but Lena knew Kara could still hear them clearly. “I’ll see you later… ...Love you.”

Kara, who had started to fly away, turned around with a broad smile. “Love you too, Le,” she told her warmly. “I’ll be back as soon as possible,” she added, and then she was off. Lena watched her go with a soft smile.


	9. Listening to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in early june 
> 
> actual fluff!!!! wow thats a first. og prompt was "can lena please address kara’s ‘i flew here on a bus’” but it wasnt really mentioned
> 
> \- lena knows

Kara sighed contently, her eyes closed and her head rested gently against Lena; _her_ Lena. Kara listened to her soft breathing and her steady heartbeat. Neither were too fast nor too slow, they were just calm; at peace.

“What are you thinking about?” Lena asked quietly, running her hand through Kara’s hair. It felt nice.

Kara opened her eyes. She was silent for just a second, before she admitted carefully, “I’m listening to you.”

“Listening to me?” Lena laughed, glancing at her.

Kara sat up. “Yeah,” she chuckled, nodding. “Your heartbeat… your breathing.” She placed her hand on Lena’s. “It’s comforting, knowing you’re here with me.”

Lena studied her face. “That’s sweet,” she murmured, leaning forward a little. “How often do you do it?”

Kara shrugged, looking away in thought. “Just whenever I feel sad or stressed, I listen.” She looked back and Lena and her heart fluttered. Incredible.

Lena rose an eyebrow, smirking. “Even when you’re all the way across the city?” she teased. “What about in the middle of the night? When I’m asleep?”

Kara immediately flushed. “No, no! Not like that!” she insisted, face red. “Only when I’m near you, I promise! I do it when we’re together sometimes!”

Lena placed her hand on her heart, gasping. “Oh, so you’re sad when you’re with me, is that it, Kara?” she frowned, looking away from her.

Kara grabbed her other hand, eyes wide with panic. “Noo! It’s not– I’m not– Lena, I–”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Lena laughed, squeezing Kara’s hand. She looked back at her, letting out a snort of amusement at her scared expression. “I think it’s really sweet you do that, Kar. I like knowing you’re with me too.”

Kara practically melted when Lena called her _Kar_. She leaned forward, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder and closing her eyes again. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I’ll try not to, but you’re easy to scare,” Lena giggled, playing with Kara’s hair again.

“Ex_cuse_ me…!” came Kara’s tired, muffled response. She lifted her head to “glare” at Lena. “I am not. Besides, I am very scary, so don’t… don’t test me!”

“Oh, yes,” Lena agreed oh so seriously, nodding solemnly. “You’re terrifying.” She giggled when Kara gave her a frustrated look. “Hey- seriously though, I have a question.”

Kara rested her head down again. “Mm?”

“Have you ever _actually_ flown here on a bus?”

Kara shot up fast enough to make herself dizzy. “Wh– I mean– I–” she stammered. She took a deep breath. “You remember that?”

“Of course,” Lena chuckled, smiling widely. “I also remember the time you were getting coffee in the middle of the night. You weren’t really getting coffee, were you?”

Kara blushed. “No, I… No, I wasn’t,” she admitted. “And I’ve never flown here on a bus either.”

“Mm, thought so,” Lena nodded. “You should though. One day.”

Kara blinked. “Should…?”

“Fly here on a bus,” Lena snorted, giving her a look. “I’ll come with you.”

Kara rolled her eyes, laying back down again. “Okay, I’ll put it on my to-do list.”

“You don’t have one of those.”

Kara closed her eyes. “I’ll make one.”

Lena grinned. “Good.”


	10. Drunk Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in early june
> 
> i... dont like this piece. well, no-- i dont like most of the end of this piece. it was extremely rushed. i love the concept tho
> 
> \- lena knows

Lena hummed softly to herself, skimming through her paperwork. She huffed, picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip. This was going to take a while. Maybe she should just go to bed and continue in the morning.

The buzzing of her phone not only startled Lena but quickly drew her attention away from her work. _Alex_, the contact read. Lena frowned a little in concern; Alex didn’t typically call unless it was important. Placing her drink down, she accepted the call quickly. “Alex? Hi.”

_“Hi, Lena,”_ came the somewhat muffled but definitely familiar voice of Alex. Lena leaned back, narrowing her eyes at the sound of music in the background. Before she could ask for context, Alex spoke again, _“Hey, uhh, do you think you could help me out with something?”_

“Of course,” Lena agreed instantly. So much for going to bed. “What is it?”

_“It’s about Kara-”_

“Kara?” Lena practically cut Alex off she responded so quickly. She leaned forward nervously. “Is she okay?”

There was a pause and Lena tensed. Had something happened to Kara? _“She’s fine,”_ Alex told her, as though she could sense Lena’s anxiety. _“Just a little… drunk.”_

“Drunk?” Lena blinked in confusion. She didn’t even know Kara could get drunk.

_“Mhmm,”_ Alex told her tiredly, probably nodding slowly in a knowing way. _“Do you think she can stay at yours? Just for the night? I’d look after her but the DEO called and apparently, I’m ‘needed,’”_ Alex let out a frustrated scoff.

Lena couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, much to Alex’s annoyance. “Sure, Alex,” she agreed. Her small laugh started to turn into an even bigger laugh. Drunk Kara Danvers. This was going to be incredible, she just knew it. Eventually, after Alex had half-snapped at her, Lena composed herself. “Do you need me to pick her up? Can you drive?”

_“No, I can drive,”_ Alex reassured her. Lena rested her head back as she heard the music get a little bit louder. Alex’s now much softer and more distance voice came through, _“Come on, Kara,”_ she was grumbling. _“We’re going to Lena’s.”_

_“Leenaa!”_ Kara cheered. At least Lena thinks that’s what she heard, but she couldn’t be sure because not only was it very muffled but Kara’s voice was also extremely slurred. She let out a snort of amusement as Alex’s voice got louder again, _“See you soon.”_

“Bye,” Lena murmured as Alex hung up. She put her phone down and let out a sigh. She sat there for a couple of minutes but her impatience got the better of her. It wasn’t long before Lena was pacing by the door, her stomach fluttering with nerves. Alex seemed tired. What if she had crashed? What if she wasn’t coming at all? What if she decided that Lena wasn’t trustworthy and had given up? What if-

The doorbell interrupted Lena’s worries. She rushed to answer it and was pretty much knocked off her feet the second she opened the door. “Lena!!” came Kara’s very loud and enthusiastic (but drunk) yell. She hugged her friend tightly, literally picking Lena off of the ground in her excitement.

Lena patted her shoulder cautiously, smiling. She still wasn’t quite used whole Kara Danvers, aka her best friend (and maybe more than friends but that’s beside the point) for two years is _actually_ Supergirl. She wasn’t scared of Kara, of course, just careful when she was around her. Tonight she’d be extra careful because drunk Kara was probably very funny but also… unpredictable.

“Good to see you too, Kar,” Lena murmured as Kara put her down. Alex smiled at her nervously, nodding slowly in an _‘I know this is probably a lot,’_ way. “Thanks for doing this,” she added. Lena gave her a reassuring smile. “Of course.”

Alex glanced at her watch, letting out a sigh. “I’ll be back as soon as possible, but you’ll both probably be asleep by then,” she admitted, giving Lena an apologetic glance.

Lena shrugged. “It’s fine,” she smiled gently, nodding towards a shelf beside her door. She attempted to wander over but Kara’s grip on her shoulder was still pretty tight. She was watching Lena and Alex with curious blue eyes. With a defeated huff, Lena just stayed still and explained to Alex, “There’s a spare key in there. You can let yourself in later.”

Alex quickly grabbed the key, slipped it into her pocket and then stood by the door. She pointed a finger at Kara. “No powers, okay? None,” she told her slowly, clearly trying to make sure Kara heard her. She didn’t continue until Kara nodded sleepily. “I’ll see you later.”

“Oookay, Alex.” Kara half-stumbled forward to give Alex a tight hug. “I’ll miss ‘ou… Don’t do anyhing dangerouss, okay? Nohing!”

Alex gave Lena a look, laughing a little. “Don’t worry, Kara. I’ll be okay,” she told her sister seriously, slowly spinning her around. “Besides, you’ll have Lena!”

At the mention of Lena’s name, Kara brightened. She gave Lena a big grin and cheered again, “Lena!” She stumbled back over to Lena, practically collapsing on top of her. Lena steadied her quickly, letting her lean against her shoulder. “Bye, Alex.”

Alex let out a laugh, looking quite amused at Lena’s situation. “Bye, Lena,” she called, waving and then shutting the door behind her.

“Okay, Kar,” Lena murmured, gently pushing her friend off of her shoulder. She looked half-asleep. “You should–”

Lena was cut off by an excited Kara who apparently wasn’t as tired as she seemed. “Noww th_at_ _A_l_ex_ iss gon, wanna go _flyying_?”

Lena blinked. Alex had just said (very clearly): No powers. “No, that’s alright. I think it’s best if we just–” she was cut off as Kara began to slowly float upwards. Lena instinctively placed a hand on her shoulder and attempted to push her back down. Of course, it didn’t work, and Lena only ended up pushing herself upwards. She let out a yelp (not that she’d ever admit it) and held on to Kara.

Lena let out a frustrated sigh, getting ready to just drop down to the ground again. It wasn’t exactly far away. Before she could, Kara wrapped one arm around Lena’s shoulders and the other around her lower back, pulling her close. “Kara,” Lena muttered, knowing there wasn’t much point struggling again her drunk friend (who had super strength). “Stop flying…” But Kara wasn’t listening.

When Kara stopped when she reached the ceiling, Lena assumed she’d go back down. But of course, she didn’t. Instead, Kara repositioned herself so that she was vertical and her back was pressed against the ceiling. She stuck one of her arms around in front of her but thankfully kept one arm around her friend. Lena still tensed, though. If Kara dropped her now it would hurt.

“_L_o_ok_, Llena!” Kara started giggling. “I’m in a _Ss_u_pergirl_ pos_is_tion!”

“That’s great, Kara,” she chuckled nervously. “You look… awesome.”

“Y_ou’re_ not _l_o_okin_’!” Kara sounded disappointed. And drunk. Very drunk.

Lena paused for a moment. “I, uh… I have eyes in the back of my head…” she explained slowly. “So I can see you…”

Kara let out a gasp. “_Wow_! Th_at’s_ s_o_ cooool!” she yelled, and then went silent for a couple of seconds. “Can I sssee ‘our eyess?”

“No, they’re, uh… Hidden right n–”

“No, y_our_ fwont oness!” she told her. Lena felt Kara’s grip starting to loosen around her and she tensed. Thinking quickly, she squeezed her eyes shut and said loudly, “Not until you put me down."

“Ohh, sorwee,” Kara giggled again, snorting a little. Lena wasn’t completely sure what she found so funny but she didn’t mind. She just wanted to be on the ground again. Thankfully, Kara didn’t just drop her, and simply just floated back down and let her go. Lena almost sat down (yes, on the floor) in relief but Kara grabbed onto her shoulders again so quickly that she let out a gasp. From there, Kara stared at her intensely. “They’re soo pwetty…” she whispered.

Lena grinned awkwardly, slowly managing to pull away from Kara’s grip. “Okay, Kar,” she laughed a little. “It’s time for bed. You can fly again in the morning.” Yeah, if she somehow didn’t have the worst headache.

Kara didn’t argue. She leaned against tiredly, mumbling something about Lena’s eyes under her breath as Lena slowly led her to bed.


	11. Water Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Their balance was incredible. Walking on fishing line like its easy as breathing.
> 
> written in late june
> 
> are they both adults? yes.  
was kara originally trying to impress lena? definitely.  
did they end up having a water fight? absolutely. 
> 
> \- lena knows  
\- short

Kara let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes. She stepped forward slowly, putting her hands in her pockets casually. The thin, clear line shook a tiny bit under her weight and Kara slowed down a little more, cautiously opening her eyes slightly. She took another careful step forward.

There was the sound of a splash and a small chuckle behind her. Kara turned, fully opening her eyes, and smiled. Lena was making her way through the shallow water towards her, one eyebrow raised in amusement. “What are you doing, Kar?”

“Oh, you know,” Kara hummed, laughing a little. She took another few steps along the line, doing a little spin. “Enjoying the scenery… Havin’ a little fun.”

Lena leaned forward and took her hand. “Mm… or are you just too scared to get in the water?” she teased. Kara tried (and failed) to glare at her, letting out a huff. “Absolutely not!” she told her indignantly. “I’m not scared of anything!”

“No?” Lena murmured, glancing up at Kara. Kara looked down at her, squinting. Then, without warning, Lena let out an evil Luthor laugh and yanked Kara into the water. Kara fell forward into the water with a yelp, not managing to catch herself. “Lena!” she whined.

Lena continued laughing but was rudely cut off when Kara pulled her into the water beside her. Lena let out a gasp and retorted by splashing more water in Kara’s direction. Kara let out another yelp and a laugh as she threw water right back at her.

After a few seconds, Kara turned away (which didn’t at all stop Lena, who continued to throw water at her back) and unbuttoned her shirt. She tossed it to the shore, revealing her _iconic_ Supergirl suit. She brought up her cape protectively, blocking Lena’s attacks.

“No!” Lena tried to yell angrily but it just came out as more laughter. She grabbed Kara’s cape, attempting to pull it away, but failed. “That’s not fair at all!”

Kara spun around, using her cape to send a huge amount of water flying at Lena and leaving her completely soaked. She grinned when Lena let out a defeated (and somewhat frustrated) sigh of, “Fine, you win…” and pulled her into a hug.

Lena closed her eyes and sighed, her wet hair sticking to her back. She pressed close to Kara, wrapping her arms around her. She never wanted to let go. She just wanted to stay in here embrace forever.

“I love you…” she whispered, but the minute those words had left her mouth she regretted it. She shouldn’t have said that. What if it was the wrong time? What if Kara didn’t think she meant it? What if she–

Kara gently cut through Lena’s thoughts. She held Lena tightly and spoke just as softly, “I love you too, Lee.”


	12. Casual Complaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Can't wait to see Kara—as Supergirl—be comfortable around Lena. I can already imagine her walking in from Lena's office balcony ranting about her latest encounter, plopping down on the couch and putting her feet up and over the armrest; Lena clearing her throat, raising an eyebrow, looking pointedly at red boots as Kara sheepishly sits up and hears... Lena's stomach rumbling. And then they're both raising an eyebrow at each other.  
\-- from lenakieranluthor on tumblr
> 
> written in early july
> 
> \- extremely short!!  
\- lena knows obv

“Lena!”

Lena turned towards the voice, seeing Kara- or, well, Supergirl, land on her balcony and pull open the door. She casually stepped into the office with a huff and a brief wave in Lena’s direction. Lena watched as she plopped herself down on the couch, feet dangling off the other side of the armrest, and started ranting.

“Lena! You would not _believe_ what this one guy did…” she continued but Lena wasn’t really listening. She studied Kara, raising an eyebrow. This was definitely a first. Kara had complained to her before, of course. Supergirl sort of had too, but this? This was a sight.

Lena cleared her throat. “Kara,” she began, cutting off her best friend’s rambles about some “frustrating jerk” who kept kicking and punching her over and over, or something. She strolled towards her, tapping a red boot. “Shoes.”

“Wh--” Kara started, and then looked down at herself. “Oh, right, yes, sorry,” she nodded, pulling herself up. “On the couch…” she mumbled, narrowing her eyes as she struggled to get a boot off. They were so tight! Why did they have to be so tight?

She was about to start tugging off the second boot when Lena’s stomach rumbled… loudly. Kara paused and glanced up at her with a big grin. “Lena?” she prompted, raising an eyebrow. “Have you eaten?”

Lena hesitated for a second. “Well… no,” she mumbled very quietly. “Not in a while.”

“Lena!”

“I’m _sorry_! I’ve just been busy.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “_Busy_,” she muttered, letting out a sigh. Then a bright smile appeared on her face. “Well, wanna get lunch?”

Lena smiled warmly back at her. “Absolutely.”


	13. I Didn't Know Where Else to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: hello? supergirl writers? yes please give me one order of kara and lena having an emotional argument where lena tells kara she knows, and weeks pass, and lena’s still furious with kara and isn’t talking to her, but kara shows up in the supergirl costume one night after a mission gone wrong, and lena almost doesn’t let her in at all, but for some reason (true love ofc) she does, and the second she does kara just collapses and bursts into tears and lena’s caught between her own feelings of betrayal and the need to care for the girl she’s so breathtakingly in love with and kara stammers out something like “i’m sorry.. i shouldn’t have… i didn’t know where else to go-“ and lena suddenly realized that kara loves trusts her more than she can possibly imagine and has a major ‘oh.’ moment and they reconcile while continuing to dance around each other for another half season. cool thanks i’ll charge it to my I’m Bi And I Need It card.  
\-- from overlyinvestednverygay on tumblr
> 
> \- lena knows ofc

There was a banging on Lena’s door. It was soft and hesitant and she wasn’t entirely certain she heard it, but she did. She knew that for sure when the quietest, most pathetic voice came from behind the door. **  
**

“Lena?”

It was Kara. Lena whipped her head around and tensed. She kept her mouth firmly shut and didn’t even try to stand up. It was the middle of the night. She wasn’t going to open her door up to anyone, especially not Kara.

“Lena, please,” Kara whimpered. Lena could hear the shakiness in her voice. “I know you’re-- I know you’re there…”

Lena narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists. She knew full well that Kara could see her right now and she couldn’t look weak. She couldn’t let Kara know she was breaking down. So, she snapped out a clear order, “Go away, Kara.”

Kara ignored her. “Please,” she choked. Lena looked away from the door, squeezing her eyes shut. She could just imagine Kara pressed up against the door, begging Lena to help as she fought back tears.

Lena let out a small huff and opened her eyes. She had a strong urge to punch something, but pushed it down and stood up slowly. She stepped towards the door cautiously, fists still partially clenched and body far too tense for any sort of comfort.

Her hand brushed the door handle and she paused, heart pounding. Kara was silent but Lena still felt like she could hear her, _feel_ her. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled open the door.

On the other side, Kara stood, still wearing her red and blue Supergirl outfit. She looked small and weak and nothing like the hero the city had grown to love. She was curled up and trembling like a scared animal.

Lena stared at her for a few seconds, mouth opening as though she was going to say something, but she couldn’t get anything out. After several moments of silence, she finally managed to speak, “Kara--”

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered shakily. She didn’t make a move towards Lena, just stood where she was. “I’m sorry, I-- I’m sorry shouldn’t be here. I… I didn’t know-- I didn’t know where else to go, I-I’m sorry…” When Lena didn’t answer, Kara took a pace back. “Sorry-- I should… I should go.”

Lena’s hand shot out so quickly to grab her that it startled them both. Kara flinched, staring down at her hand. She seemed to be trying to pull away from it as though it was a threat. She let out a small sound of distress as Lena carefully started to tug her forward.

That was when Kara finally collapsed. She fell into Lena’s arms, letting out choky sobs as she tried to speak, “I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to-- I’m sorry I had… I didn’t know where else to go… I---” Lena pulling her in closer made her stop talking.

Lena stood there, arms hesitantly wrapped around Kara: the city’s greatest hero, one of CatCo’s best reporters… The person who lied to her for years… The person who betrayed her. Lena glanced down at her and finally caved. She couldn’t push Kara away, not now. Not after she had collapsed into Lena’s arms, trembling and crying.

Ignoring the voice at the back of her mind screaming at her to reject Kara, Lena pulled Kara into her house. She held her gently, as though she might shatter into a million pieces right then and there, and set her down on the couch.

“What happened?” she murmured.

“I was… fighting, but then-- then Alex, she-- Alex-- I… I-- They--”

Lena tried to listen to Kara’s explanation; she tried to piece together the story, but she couldn’t even listen. Her mind buzzed and her head spun. She gazed down at Kara, who was stumbling on her words, frantically trying to answer Lena’s question.

Lena didn’t understand. Why was she here? Why, after Lena had spent weeks of ignoring her, Kara still came to her doorstep? Why had Kara asked for her help of all people? Why had she let herself show such vulnerability and _weakness_ in front of Lena?

Lena inhaled sharply, grip tightening on Kara and then loosening. She exhaled.

“Oh.”

Kara fell quiet, looking up at her, eyes still shining with worry for _Lena_ even now. Even when she was terrified of _who knows_ what. Even after Lena had done nothing but shut her out for weeks. Even when _Kara_ was the one who had fallen into Lena’s arms, sobbing.

Lena stared at her, studying her face and her expression and the way her body was curled up around Lena so anxiously. Lena frowned, seeing her own fear and pain reflected in Kara’s eyes. Slowly and carefully, Lena let herself wrap around Kara, smiling so softly and so gently.

“It’s okay,” she whispered reassuringly, giving her cheek a soft, barely-there kiss. “I’ve got you.”


	14. Delivery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in late/mid july
> 
> literally just some fluff where kara visits lena in the office (with FOOD)
> 
> \- lena knows

Lena sat uncomfortably in her chair, fingers gently tapping against the keys of her computer. She stopped for a moment and glanced at the paperwork next to her. Then her eyes slowly drifted upwards at the several other piles she had lying on the table, and she let out a tired sigh. 

There was a quiet knock on her door that snapped Lena’s attention away from her work. A familiar voice hummed through the room, “Delivery!” Lena lifted her head and immediately a smile spread itself across her face.

“Kara,” she grinned. Kara beamed right back at her, shaking the paper bag she was carrying and wandering over to her girlfriend’s couch. She plopped herself down and pat the spot next to her. “Come! I brought food.” She waved her hand before Lena could make up some sort of excuse. “I know you haven’t eaten, Lee, come _on_, it’s Big Belly Burger.”

Fighting a smile, Lena let out a huff and reluctantly started to stand up. “How do you always know?” she grumbled.

Kara paused her unpacking of the food to give Lena a look. “It’s just one of my many superpowers.”

Lena snorted, settling down next to her. She picked up a fry and took a bite. Using her other hand, she tugged Kara’s glasses off and brushed her hair away from her face. “How’s your day been?”

Kara leaned into her touch, murmuring out her response, “Tiring.” Lena made a small ‘oh?’ sound and motioned with her hand, which caused Kara to explain, “It’s just been a busy day for Supergirl. Lots of people doing the wrong thing-- Even in the middle of the night!” she complained, rubbing her eyes. “_Twice_\-- No, _three times_! You’d think even criminals need to sleep but apparently not.”

Lena let out a small chuckle and Kara glared at her, but that only made Lena laugh even harder. Kara giving her a shove made her cut off with a gasp. She grabbed a pillow and hurtled it at Kara, who caught it easily and threw it right back at her.

The minute the pillow hit Lena’s shoulder, she let out a yelp and flinched away. She gritted her teeth and placed her hand on her shoulder. Instantly, Kara was at her side. “Did I-- did I hurt you?” she asked, eyes wide with panic. “I’m sorry-- I’m so sorry! I guess I-I-- I forgot my own strength, I--”

Lena interrupted by pushing her down against the couch. She grinned in satisfaction. “I got you,” she teased.

Kara let out a gasp of pure betrayal. “No-- No, that’s not-- That’s not even creative, Lee! Alex does that too! And it’s not even _fair_!” she whined. Lena laughed again, nodding. “I know, she told me about it.”

Kara frowned, letting out an annoyed huff, but Lena could see the smile that threatened to appear. Kara glanced back at her and her gaze softened. “Okay, okay, you win…” she muttered, trying to keep up the ‘I’m so mad at you’ act. “Can you let me up now?”

Lena rested her head against Kara’s chest. She thought of all the work she had left to do and felt a wave of fatigue. “Not yet,” she mumbled.

“Lee…” Kara gently lifted Lena’s chin up so her girlfriend was looking at her. She smiled at her fondly. “Let’s have something to eat… The food’s getting cold.” she murmured. “And then… I guess you’ll have to go back to work… and so will I.”

Lena sat up, staring down at her. She let out a small sound of disappointed and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. She sighed and closed her eyes, bringing one hand up to Kara’s cheek. After a few moments, she pulled away. “I don’t want you to go.”

“So clingy…” Kara teased. She slowly started to sit up and Lena reluctantly slid back down onto the couch. Kara pulled her into a warm, comfortable hug. “We’ll see each other later, okay? Let’s just eat and talk right now…”

“Okay,” Lena agreed quietly. She tried to press even closer to Kara. Even though she was right _there_, right in front of her, Lena still somehow missed her. “I love you.”

Kara gave her forehead a soft kiss. “I love you too, Lee.”


	15. Punched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in late/mid july
> 
> spoilers for the season 5 trailer !!
> 
> \- lena knows  
\- very short

[hi there yes this is a prompt piece but its a long prompt so im linking it](https://cottonspotten.tumblr.com/post/186433210596/the-new-trailer)

* * *

Kara staggered forward, heart pounding. They had all turned on her; her friends, her family, even the whole city seemed to hate her. Kara wasn’t sure what had happened, her mind was still spinning. She was struggling to put the pieces together. All she could remember was Alex turning against her; was Alex seemingly forgetting they were sisters.

She knew they were following her but she had to do _something_, even without her powers. So, she went to look for Lena. Surely she’d understand? Surely she could help Kara just for the day, while they figured out what was happening? She was angry but she wasn’t that cruel.

Kara spotted her up ahead. She was standing scarily still and facing Kara. She didn’t say anything, didn’t _do_ anything, even after Kara had stopped right in front of her. Kara stared at her desperately, “Lena-!” she gasped.

“_Kara,_” Lena spat, her voice shaking just slightly. Her expression was dark in a way that startled Kara quite a bit. She instinctively opened her mouth and started apologising again, “Lena, I didn’t mea--”

She wasn’t expecting it to hurt so much when Lena punched her. 

No, not physically. Emotionally. 

She wasn’t expecting it to hurt so much when she stumbled backwards and hit the ground, and Lena did _nothing_. She wasn’t expecting it to hurt so much when she felt Alex and a few others grab her and start pulling her backwards. She wasn’t expecting it to hurt so much when, even after she screamed out Lena’s name, her ex-friend ignored her.

No, she wasn’t expecting any of this at all.


	16. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in late/mid july
> 
> i guess this is kind of a part 2 for the last chapter. it's an apology set weeks or months after the events in that chapter
> 
> spoilers for the season 5 trailer
> 
> \- lena knows  
\- very short

Lena could feel herself breaking down. She knew she was just about to reach a point where she curled up in bed and drunk until she passed out. She didn’t know that Kara appearing would be the thing that finally sent her over the edge. She let out a small sob.**  
**

Kara was next to her instantly. Even after everything, even after Lena had hurt her _so much_, Kara was still beside her. Lena pulled away when Kara gently placed a hand on her shoulder, but she gave in after Kara’s soft, “Are you okay?”

She glanced up at Kara, mouth opening and then closing again. She didn’t know what to say. She stared at Kara for a few more seconds before she dropped her gaze, settling on a croaky, “No, I’m not.”

Kara frowned and pulled her into a hug, holding her close. Lena tried to resist, tried to pull away, but she knew even if she were really trying she still wouldn’t be able to. So she stayed there, muscles tensed and arms uncomfortably held close to her body.

“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbled. It took Lena by surprise for some reason. She had heard from Kara it countless times over the last several weeks, and each time it was just as genuine. But this time it struck Lena, this time she felt the words really hit her.

She didn’t say anything for many moments. She wasn’t sure how to explain how sorry she was. She wasn’t even capable of forgiving herself yet. But then she gave Kara a quick glance, and there was nothing but kindness in her gaze. Lena felt herself untense and look away, pressing even closer to Kara.

“Me too,” she whispered. And that was all either of them needed to hear at that moment. 


	17. I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in late/mid july
> 
> PROMPT: that 1 scene in the s5 trailer where kara is crying and lena is walking away from her. (and it's just. pain and suffering)
> 
> spoilers for the season 5 trailer
> 
> \- lena knows  
\- very short

“Can I talk to you?” Kara murmured, brushing beside Lena. Her stomach fluttered with anxiety as Lena smiled and nodded. She hesitantly led her friend into another room. She wasn’t even sure what to say.

Kara came to an abrupt stop and turned to face Lena. She instinctively lifted her hand to fidget with her glasses nervously. “Lena… Look, I…” she trailed off, looking at the ground and clearing her throat. She glanced up again. “I—“

Lena cut her off by bringing her own hand up to Kara’s face. She touched her glasses somewhat hesitantly, and then slowly slipped them off. “I know,” her words were heavy and they dropped like a stone.

Kara froze, gaping for a second. “What?” she whispered hoarsely.

Lena dropped the glasses and Kara winced as she heard them hit the ground. “I _know_. Lex told me,” she said bitterly. She took a deep breath. “How everyone’s lied to me.”

“Lena…” Kara breathed, reaching out to touch her but Lena pulled away harshly. Kara felt tears quickly fill her eyes. “I’m so sorry, I—“

Lena looked down painfully and when she looked up again her eyes were glistening with tears. “I thought you were better than this,” she hissed, leaning forward. Then she pulled back, muttering, “But I guess not.”

Kara inhaled sharply, staring at Lena. A tear streaked down her face. Her mind was a mess of thoughts and she couldn’t get anything out, even though she wanted to so badly.

Lena stared right back at her, looking like she was about to absolutely lose it. But she didn’t. Without another word, she walked away, leaving Kara looking at empty space with tears streaming down her cheeks.


	18. Not What I Meant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written late july
> 
> PROMPT: "not what i meant" by dodie
> 
> i wrote this on a plane and its def not my best work!! i really love the concept tho so i'll probably do SOMETHING with it in the future. i suggest listening to the song beforehand?? but up to u 
> 
> post reveal (but not inspired by the trailer)
> 
> \- lena knows obv..  
\- very short

“This technology could change the world entirely…”

Kara wasn’t completely listening. She had a rough idea of what Lena was talking about- something related to new technology that could… Yeah, she had absolutely no idea. In fact, she didn’t even have an idea of why she came to the speech in the first place.

Lena had made sure Kara knew she wasn’t welcome in her life anymore, not even as Supergirl. It didn’t stop Kara from trying, of course, but Lena had some  _ very  _ strong walls up. 

Kara hadn’t meant to hurt her; her intention was quite the opposite, actually. But the second Lena had found out the truth she had turned on her. And now Kara was just another person who had lied to and betrayed her.

Kara was abruptly brought back by clapping. She winced against the loud noise- it was definitely louder than usual which was  _ really _ annoying and not at all fair. She was so caught up in her own frustrations she hardly noticed the crowd part until she felt someone’s gaze on her.

She looked up and tensed, body going rigid. Lena stared at her, her eyes narrowed into a furious glare. She didn’t say anything or even mouth something, but she didn’t need to. Kara reached up to fidget with her glasses, giving Lena a desperate look. She could feel tears threatening to spill.

After several more moments of uncomfortable silence, Kara narrowed her eyes too, just a bit. She let her hand drop to rest beside her. Then, with a single small nod, she gritted her teeth and followed the crowd, somehow holding back the tears that so desperately wanted to escape. 

She had really made a fucking mess, huh?


	19. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written early august
> 
> post-reveal. kara is exhausted and stressed, so she goes to stand by the sea alone. lena is there too, but they’re too tired to fight anymore.
> 
> \- lena knows  
\- short

Kara usually hated being alone. She didn’t like the silence that came with it or the lack of comfort and warmth that other people bring. Being near others made her feel secure and happy, like absolutely nothing could hurt her. It was one of the reasons she loved being Supergirl.

Today, however, was different. The sound of voices made want to scream and the thought of being around _anyone_, even Alex, sent a cold shiver down her spine. She just wanted to be alone. This feeling was new and she didn’t like it.

Instead of fighting the urge, though, she accepted it. She snuck away with a quick text to Alex and a change out of her casual clothes. The second she was in the sky she felt better. The wind rushing past her, blowing her hair back and humming in her ears calmed her down.

Kara was now standing by the sea with her eyes closed. The ground felt firm underneath her and there was a breeze that gently tugged at her cape. She took a deep breath, taking in the salty smell from all around her and listening to the water softly going in and out.

The sound of what she thinks was a footstep abruptly cut through her peace. She turned quickly, instantly on edge, and met the gaze of Lena. Her ex-friend was frozen and her eyes were narrowed darkly. “_Kara._”

It took Kara a few seconds to get anything out. “Lena-- what are you doing here?”

“It’s none of your concern,” Lena retorted defensively.

“Lena, I…” Kara started desperately but trailed off. She was _exhausted._ She didn’t have the energy to argue with Lena anymore, to try and apologise only to have them go around in circles. “I’m not going to fight you. I’m so _tired,_” she murmured. “Do what you want to me…”

Lena frowned in confusion, her eyebrows knitting. She studied Kara carefully, as though maybe she thought she was just joking. She stepped forward slowly, lifting up a fist and Kara genuinely thought she was going to attack her.

But then Lena’s hand dropped down in defeat.

“I’m tired too.”

“Then let’s not fight, not right now,” Kara offered, glancing over her shoulder, back at the sea. She sighed, turning around fully. “Come stand with me, Lena. Don’t worry about anything else.”

Lena seemed hesitant at first but after a few seconds, she was beside Kara. She stared out over the ocean, exhaling peacefully and Kara did the same. They didn’t look at each other, didn’t touch each other, but neither of them seemed to mind. For the first time in months, they just enjoyed their time together, in peace.


	20. Please Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written mid-august.
> 
> this is a part two to the last chap!!! except this one is overdramatic and somehow shorter lol 
> 
> \- lena knows obv,,,

Kara’s heart pounded in her chest and her stomach fluttered. Her hand had somehow slipped itself into Lena’s, and she hadn’t even noticed. Neither of them had, really. Not until Lena was brought back into reality and she yanked her hand away so quickly there was a noticeable rush of cold air.

“Don’t,” she snapped, wiping her hand on her clothes as though Kara could be contaminated. Kara flinched, opening her mouth to apologise, or defend herself, or say something else entirely, but she gave up before she even started. She let her shoulders droop and a sigh escape her lips.

“Are you leaving, then?”

Lena didn’t respond at first. She studied Kara, her expression softening into something more emotionless. Nobody but she knew what she was thinking. Kara could hear her heartbeat, drumming just as rapidly as her own, though.

“Yes,” Lena finally said. She turned quickly, starting to walk away.

“Wait,” Kara called weakly. She had the urge to reach out and touch Lena again but managed to stop herself. She took a deep breath and added with just slightly more courage, “Why leave? You can stay.”

Lena paused, visibly tensing. She was silent for only a couple of seconds, but it felt like years to Kara. She just wanted to scream, to beg Lena to stay, but she knew it wouldn’t work. And she didn’t have the energy, either. Even speaking one pleading word made her want to collapse.

“You know I can’t do that, Kara.”

Lena’s response is what finally broke Kara. Her legs trembled and gave up, but she barely registered hitting the ground. All Kara saw was Lena walking away without another word. “Please stay,” Kara whispered desperately, but her ex-friend was long gone by then.


	21. I'm Here Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know that trope where someone pushes their powers far beyond their limits for an extended period of time & when they finally burn out they stagger back and almost collapse from exhaustion but their love interest is there to catch them… hoo 🤧🤧🤧  
\-- from hexglyphs on tumblr
> 
> written early sep
> 
> mmf finally got something out,,,, 
> 
> \- lena knowing is up to ur own interpretation  
\- short bc when do i ever write a long piece these days lol

Kara’s chest heaved and her throat burned. She could hardly breathe. Her vision blurred, darkening at the edges, but she fought against her better judgement. She had to keep going,  _ had _ to! Her head pounded and a fresh streak of blood passed her lips.

“Come-- come at me--” A violent cough cut her off. Her entire body shook, sending a strong wave of dizziness over her. “You-- you ffff… freakin’ cowards…!”

“Supergirl, they’re gone. You can stop fighting now,” Alex report came through the mic. Kara’s eyes fluttered shut without her even noticing. “Mm-- but what about… wh about--”

“You’re falling, Supergirl!” Alex’s yell abruptly snapped her back. Her eyes shot open and she just managed to catch herself before she came crashing down onto the ground. Kara let out a sigh and let herself slowly sink down.

The moment she touched the ground, her legs tried to give way. She staggered, letting out a gasp that turned into another cough. Her eyes half-closed, she let out an exhausted mutter, “I’m-- I’m okay.. I’m…”

Two arms wrapped around her the second she collapsed. Kara didn’t have the strength to open her eyes but she knew who it was the moment they were close to her.

“Lena…?” she mumbled, letting out a shaky breath. “I thought… I thought you…”

“Shhh…” Lena whispered and Kara thought she might cry when she heard her voice. “I’m here now, Kara. I’m always gonna be here.”

“Mmh… Doy ‘ou promiss…?”

“I promise.”


	22. Are You Drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written late september.
> 
> kara (as supergirl) shows up to lena’s place, drunk. this was sitting in my wips for a couple days but i managed to finish it finally hell yeah
> 
> \- lena knoooowwss

Lena yawned, blinking several times as her head almost fell backwards. It was almost 2AM, and she was still at L-Corp, absolutely exhausted. She knew she shouldn’t be working this late, but she went against her better judgement (and ignored Kara’s worried voice at the back of her mind) and stayed to try and finish a project. It was a terrible idea, she knew that, too.

A loud thump from just outside abruptly snapped her back. She whipped her head around, sending a wave of dizziness over herself, and spotted the person she least expected to see right now (and the person she least  _ wanted _ to see right now, of course. She’d keep telling herself that.)

Supergirl--  _ Kara,  _ she corrected herself, seemed to collapse against the door. She shoved it open, most definitely breaking the lock, and stumbled inside. Lena opened her mouth to snap out some kind of order, but then Kara spoke,

“Leeena!!” she yelled, the goofiest grin spreading across her face. Lena huffed; why did she have to be so goddamn cute? “I wass jus’t thinkin’ abouut ‘ouu…” She staggered towards her, almost falling over, and Lena instinctively reached out to catch her.

Kara collapsed in her arms, her smile fading. “I’m so sorr’ee abouut evryhing… I did.. did… not mean to upset ‘ouu…” she stumbled on her words, rambling on with her apology, but Lena wasn’t listening. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

“Kara, are you drunk?” 

“I ‘ought thhhh… at-- Oh.” She blinked a couple of times. “Yess.” Kara grinned again, nodding.

“Oh.”

Lena kind of… froze. She stared at Kara and her beautiful blue eyes and her cute smile and her-- This was besides the point. Almost every part of her being was telling her to just drop Kara, to tell her to get out and find someone else. Someone who actually cared about her, someone who didn’t  _ hate _ her. Then there was this tiny, quiet part of her that wanted to wrap Kara up in a blanket and let her fall asleep on her couch.

And for whatever, unexplainable reason, she decided to do the latter. 

Kara started to ramble again, this time about cats, but Lena ignored her and gently tugged her forward. She settled down on the couch and let Kara curl up beside her, head rested on Lena’s lap. Then, Lena grabbed her phone and called Alex.

“ _ Lena? _ ” Alex spoke before Lena could even get a word in.  _ “I’m surprised you, uh, you’re calling me this late…”  _ The words ‘or at all’ were left unspoken.  _ “But, uhhh, have you… have you seen Kara? _ ”

“She’s here.”

Lena could sense Alex’s chaos the minute she said those words. “ _ W--what-? She--? She’s over… I’ll be right there, I’m--! _ ”

“Don’t worry about it, Alex,” she reassured her, glancing down at Kara, who was mumbling something about how ‘nice Lena smelt.’ “She’s safe… and falling asleep. She’ll be fine here for the night.”

There were a few seconds of silence on Alex’s end. “ _ ...Are you sure? _ ” 

“I’m sure.”

Another few seconds. “ _ I’m still coming over.” _

“Okay, Alex,” Lena laughed. “I’ll see you soon.” She put the phone down after Alex’s small “bye” and found that her hand was in Kara’s hair. Kara was snoring softly. She looked so peaceful Lena couldn’t help the way her heart just seemed to swell.

Carefully and slowly, she pulled her hand away and stood up, replacing her lap with a pillow under Kara’s head. With a glance over a shoulder and a soft smile, she whispered, “Night, Kara.” Then, she wandered back over to her desk to wait for Alex.


	23. i wanna see the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written mid october
> 
> hehehe ok so my best friend requested something soft n i delivered!!! it’s very dumb and cheesy and there are some very cliche parts but i had a lot of fun writing it so it’s ok. i might make some edits or add more to it later idrk
> 
> \- lena knows  
\- kinda short

Lena sighed softly, leaning against Kara. The stars twinkled down at them, little shining dots on a deep blue sky, but Lena struggled to see them. The mix of large, foggy clouds and the warm glow of the city seemed to dull their light.

“Sometimes I wish it was just us,” she commented.

Kara glanced down at her, a smile tugging at her lips. “It is just us.”

“I know, but... I meant without the city. Just you, me and the stars.”

“The stars, hey?” Kara looked up at the sky, squinting a little. “What stars?” she teased.

Lena huffed and shoved her lightly, closing her eyes. “I _know_… I wish we could see them more clearly.”

Kara didn’t say anything for a few moments so Lena just listened to her peaceful breathing. “I could take you up there if you want,” she finally offered.

Lena’s eyes flickered open and she sat up, properly turning to face Kara. “What do you mean?”

Kara looked at her again and then got to her feet. She let out a sigh, starting to hover just above the ground. She shut her eyes for a few seconds. Then, she turned back to Lena and reached out a hand. “I’ll take you flying above the city so you can see the stars,” she grinned.

Lena glanced at Kara’s hand, leaning back a little. “You know I don’t like flying.”

Kara’s smile faded and she seemed to drop, just a little. “It’ll be so much fun though! And I’ll hold onto you tight. You’ll be okay.” She paused for a second and ducked her head. “Only if you want to though, Lee. It’s your choice.” When she looked back up, her gaze was soft.

Lena hesitated, peering up at Kara’s still reached-out hand. She glanced at the sky and then back at Kara. Then, she grabbed onto Kara’s hand and pulled herself up with a nervous smile. “Okay, let’s do it.”

A grin spread across Kara’s face, probably brighter than any star in the night sky. She gently lifted Lena off the ground and into her arms. Very carefully, she started to soar upwards. Lena tensed, going against her better judgement and looking down, which was a bad idea. She pressed closer to Kara, burying her face in the crook of her neck with her eyes firmly shut.

She listened to Kara’s heartbeat and her rhythmic breathing. It was calming, knowing she was right there, protecting her. She took a deep breath and let herself untense.

“We’re here,” Kara murmured.

Lena tried to move but she felt like she was freezing up again. Her grip on Kara tightened.

“Hey... It’s okay,” Kara whispered, giving Lena a soft kiss. “I’ve got you.”

Lena took a deep, slow breath, and then, very hesitantly, lifted her head. She breathed in sharply and Kara pulled her a little closer. Lena looked around wearily, eyes wide. They were above the clouds now and she had never seen the stars so clear.

Lena turned slowly, smiling shakily. “Holy shit,” she laughed, starting to loosen up. “Holy shit, this- this is amazing.”

Kara laughed and Lena thought her heart might’ve skipped a beat. “Yeah, it is.” She started to drift upwards. “I’m glad you like it.”

Lena looked around her in awe. She could see nothing but clouds below her. The silky blue sky was dotted with tiny, shining white specks. The moon glowed behind them, lighting everything up more than Kara already was.

“I love it, Kar. I love it so much.” She turned to Kara now, focusing on her expression. It was so soft, so full of affection. “I love you.”

Kara grinned, eyes shining like… well, _the stars._ She pressed her forehead against Lena’s, spinning slowly. “I love you, too.”


End file.
